A Dasey&Lizwin Tale
by LoopyLunnyLunaLovegoods wife
Summary: Derek and Casey r in love just like Lizzie and Edwin and they try to hide it but Lizzie walks in on Derek and Casey,Casey walks in on Lizzie and Edwin
1. The Begeining

**OK ITS MY FIRST POST GO EASY ILL PROLLY GET DOGED BUT I DONT CARE I KNOW ITS LIKE A SCRIPT SORRY PEEPS.**

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

It was a normal day at the Venturi-McDonald houshold,Edwin was playin his video games,Lizzie was playin soccer outside,Marty was playin with her stuffed animals,gergoe & Nora were in the kitchen making breakfast,& Derek and Casey were having there anual morning fight.

This is how the fight went:

Casey:DEREK!

Derek:what

Casey:U USED ALL THE HOT WATER!

Derek:I did didnt i

casey:not funny Derek

Derek:totaly funny Casey

Casey:UGH!!  
Derek:HAHA

THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

Nora:so how was school casey

Casey:ok...i guess

Nora:u guess

Casey:yay i guessed

Nora:dont yell at me

casey:sorry mom

with george & derek

george:how was school Derek

derek:cool

G:ok,u got a new girlfriend

D:no i dont

THAT NIGHT

Casey's dream

Derek and her r having a moonlite dinner and hes feeding her grape from the vine,then they lean in and r about to kiss BAM!! alarm clock

Derek's dream

Casey and him r in the hottub in there bathing suits and r about to kiss BAM!!got wet

SCHOOL

Casey:hey em wassup

Em:nm watchu dream of last night

C:nothin...DEREK!

Em:tell him how u feel

C:NO WAY!!he might not feel the same way

WITH SAM AND DEREK

Sam:yo Derek

Derek:hey

Sam:did u dream of Casey

Derek:u dream of Emily

Sam:of course...not,ok i did wat about u

Derek:yay i dreamed about Casey,so its not like she likes me to

Sam:youll never know if u dont tell her

Derek:alright ill tell her tonite

AT HOME

during dinner casey and derek got in a fight and got sent to there rooms

Casey walk in to Dereks room and says "i _**LOVE**_ u Derek"

Derek In shock managed to say "i _**LOVE**_ u too Casey"

Derek and Casey start to make out

SCHOOL

Casey's staring at Derek

Em:Case,earth to Casey

Casey:oh yay what Em

Em:stop staring u have the house to yalls self tonite stare then not now ok

Casey:ok em

WITH DEREK AND SAM

Derek's staring at Casey

Sam:dude snap out of it

Derek:oh yay sorry

AT HOME

Derek:so wat u want to do

Casey:lets study

Derek:wat r we studding

Casey:Anatomy

Derek were r we studding

Casey:ur room

Derek:ok lets go

they run upstairs to study the Anatomy

Gorge,Nora,Lizzie,Edwin,and Marti come home

Lizzie walks in says "OMG" then she runs to the games closet

Edwin was in there

Lizzie:Edwin!

Edwin:what

Lizzie:i saw somthing horrible

Edwin:wat was it (hugging Lizzie)

Lizzie:i saw...i saw...i saw Derek and Casey studing the Anatomy

Edwin:wow that is horibble (laughing softly)

Lizzie:(laughing softly) not funny

Edwin:its sooo funny,r u ok

Lizzie:i am now

Edwin:wat did u say

Lizzie:nothing...i said nothing ok...

Edwin:i like u Lizzie

Lizzie:i like u too Edwin

THEY BOTH LEAN INTO THE KISS THERE LIPS MEET AND THEY HAD THERE FIRST KISS.

Casey walks in and yells "DEREK"

derek runs to her and says "what"

Casey:Edwin and Lizzie were kissing

Derek:(TRYING TO HOLD BACK LAUGHS)really Edwin,is this true.

Edwin:yes,plz dont tell Nora and dad

Casey:ok just dont tell them about us ok

Lizzie&Edwin:ok,deal

**HAHA,I CUT U OFF,the next chapter probly wont have any lizwin we'll see srry if u like lizwin i couldnt think of any thing sorry  
**

**PLZ REVIW THX**


	2. Almost caught in the ACT

CHAPTER 2 I HOPE U LIKE IT.

O and im rating it teen becuse well u'll see.

I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK.

LAST CHAPTER

Edwin:yes,plz dont tell Nora and dad

Casey:ok just dont tell them about us ok

Lizzie&Edwin:ok,deal

the next day at school

casey&derek r staring at each other

em&sam say "SNAP OUT OF IT"

casey&derek say "O sorry"

AT HOME

Casey:Derek

Derek:what

Casey:wheres mom nd george

Derek:at dinner Lizzie and Edwin r at freinds houses,and marti's at Dimmy's

Casey:so we have the house to ouselfs

Derek:yes for about 2 1/2 hours

Casey:so wat u wanna do

Derek:i dont know 'study' or watch a movie

Casey:lets watch a movie

Derek:ok how bout Charlies Angels Full Throttle

Casey:ok

Derek:u know i really do love u Casey,right

Casey:yay,and i love u too Derek

They start the movie and after the movies over Casey says "lets 'study'"

Derek says "were do we study"

Casey:wat time is it

Derek:8:00

Casey:ok so 45 min until the rents get home

Derek:ok so were do we study

Casey:in my room but it'll have to be a quickie

Derek:ok

they run up the stairs to well...have sex

Derek:WOW!!that was an awsome quikie

Casey:i know,lol,i tried my best

Derek:i felt it

Casey:so wat now Oh wat time is it

Derek:its 8:40,SHIT!!

Casey:GET DRESSED GO TO UR ROOM AND PRETEND THIS HAPPEND

Derek:THAT'LL BE HARD BUT FOR MY LOVE OK

Casey:aww thats sweet,NOW GO TO UR ROOM NOW PL

Derek:ok

Nora and George come home

Casey&Derek:phew that was close

Nora:kids were r u

Casey:in my room

Derek:in my room

Nora:well marti edwin and lizzie r spending the night at there friends house and me and george are going on our honnymoon tomowor so well be back tuseday with marti,lizzie and edwin.is that ok

derek and casey looked at each other,smirked,and said "yay,thats fine" 


	3. Honeymoon,good grade, and a treat

**CHAP. 3 HOPE U LIKE**

**Last Chap.**

Nora:well marti edwin and lizzie r spending the night at there friends house and me and george are going on our 2nd honeymoon tomowor so well be back tuseday with marti,lizzie and edwin.is that ok

derek and casey looked at each other,smirked,and said "yay,thats fine"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

SCHOOL

Casey:(sounding excited)Em!!

Em:wat

Casey:Derek and I have the house to our selfs for 6 days

Em:(in shock)wha...wha...dont do anything u'll regret Case,ok

Casey:ok Em,plus i **_LOVE_** him so i couldnt possibly regret that

Em:ok Case

SAM&DEREK

Derek:yo sam

Sam:hey Derek

Derek:Casey and I have the house to our selfs for 6 days

Sam:cool,dont do anything if u dont want to ok

Derek:Sam,i _**LOVE**_ her and shes _**LOVES**_ me ok,if shes not ready i'll wait,if im not ready she'll wait for me,ok

Sam:ok just sayin

AT HOME

Nora:bye kids see ya tuseday

Derek:bye dad&Nora

Casey:bye mom and George

Nora&George:call us if u need anything,ok

Derek&Casey:ok

Nora&George leave,Derek and Casey start to...**WATCH A MOVIE**

Casey:so Derek how'd u do ur test today

Derek:good,i got a B

Casey:thats great,so for a grade above a C mom an George said u get a treat

Derek:ok (thinking on his treat)

Casey:so wat do u want

Derek:u

Casey:ok

They run upstairs for Derek to get his 'treat'(a.k.a sex,lol)

**sorry this chap. is short but im writing chap. 4 so review review revoew plz n tell me wat u think k**


	4. OMG!

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**(**_altho i want to,lol_**)

**Last Chap.**

Casey:so Derek how'd u do ur test today

Derek:good,i got a B

Casey:thats great,so for a grade above a C mom an George said u get a treat

Derek:ok (thinking on his treat)

Casey:so wat do u want

Derek:u

Casey:ok

They run upstairs for Derek to get his 'treat'(a.k.a sex,lol)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Derek's treat

Casey:so Derek was that a good treat

Derek:oh yay,lol

Casey:lol

Derek:ok well i gotto meet sam and raplh for band practice ok,bye honey

Casey:hurry back ill miss u,lol,bye honey

Derek leaves for band practice,and Casey call Emily.Emily arrives Casey is crying.

Emily:Casey wats wrong

Casey:Emily im soo scared

Emily:y Case wats wrong

Casey:Emily im p..p..p..p

Emily:ur wat Case wat

Casey:Emily im _**pregnant**_

Emily:OMG!!Case r u goona tell ur parents

Casey:im gonna halfto...but l8er, ok

Emily:ok but u half to tell Derek since he is the father,right

Casey:of corse

Emily:ok ill stay with u until Derek gets home ok

Casey:ok

Casey and Emily watched movies till Derek got home then casey told Derek

Casey:Derek wats ur dream

Derek:to be with u and have kids with u,O nd to win the battle of the Bands

Casey:well u got 2 already

Derek:wat do u mean

Casey:i mean to of u dreams have come true

Derek:really,YAY this is soo exciting im with the love of my life and im gonna have a kid,WHOO!!

Casey to Emily "i didnt think he'd catch on that fast,lol"

Derek:wat r we gonna name it

Casey:idk,if its a girl how about Sara,if its a boy Derek Jr.

Derek:ok but insted of Derek Jr. lets name it Zacharey

Casry:ok Der-bear i** love** u

Derk i **love** u to C-c

OK SRRY SHORT CHAP. IM WRITING ANOTHER STORY SO REVIEW IF U WANT THX PEEPS LOVEYA


	5. HELP ME!

**OK IM AT A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK SO PLZ HELP,THIS CHAP WONT HAVE ANY LIZWIN BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL**

_**PLZ PLZ HELP ME**_


	6. telling Sam and Emily

**OK I PROMISE LONGER CHAP IM SRRY FOR NO LIZWIN IN THE LAST CHAPS BUT THE NEXT CHAP WILL HAVE LIZWIN I PROMISE.**

Derek:really,YAY this is soo exciting im with the love of my life and im gonna have a kid,WHOO!!

Casey to Emily "i didnt think he'd catch on that fast,lol"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

after casey told derek,he called sam wen sam got there he was jumping on his bed

sam:derek r u ok

derek:never better

sam:ok then,y r u jumping on ur bed

derek:because im a **DAD**!!

sam:(**in shock**)wha...wha...wa...WAT!!

derek:i kno isnt it great

sam:no it isnt what r u gonna do wen u fall asleep in class ur clothes smell like baby barf huh or wat if they find out that caseys baby is urs huh wat

derek:ill find a way to avoid that ok,just dont kill my mood im happy ok

sam:srry dude

Emily and Casey

Casey:im sooo happy and scared

Emily:ok itll be ok,but i got a question,what r u gonna do wen u fall asleep in class,ur clothes smell like baby barf,and **U** fail a test,huh or wat if they find out that u have a baby and its derek

Casey:i dont know but **DAMNIT** im happy

Emily ok,Case

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Casey i was up all night worring

Em:its gona be ok case

**i know its short and i know i promised a longer chap but school has started and im only allowed on the computer on the weekends if it dosent invole school,but the next one will have some Lizwin in it and im uh JUST buliding up the story sure yea thats it lol i totaly have no idea wat im writing right now 300 words  
**


	7. were home

"OMG!!!!Em my parents are coming home today what should i do??"Casey said  
"Calm down Casey it's gonna be okay,ok"  
"Ok"Casey said

**Derek and Sam  
**''Dude my parets are comin home today''Derek said  
''Ok,dude dont tell them until she shows k''  
''Ok sam''Derek said

**Home  
**''Kids were home"Nora and Gorge said  
Marti,Lizzie,and Edwin come into the house.  
"HEY EVERYONE!!"Derek and Casey said  
"i dont see anything broken and yall arent fighting,what are yall on?"Gorge asked  
"nothing"they said  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"Gorge and Nora said in unison


End file.
